Sakura Koshida
Category:Yaminogaijin Sakura Koshida (さくら越田, Sakura Koshida) is a beautiful young dark mage who works very closely to Dark Storm the clone of Markus Hotaru. She has built a reputation from her days as a runaway slave to a deadly Dark Mage who fights to be free. Appearence Sakura is an amazingly beautiful young woman easily rivalling Ellena Hotaru for the title of sexiest mage in the Crescent Archipelago. She normally wears a black long sleeved jacket over a white blouse which she has open enough to expose her cleavage. She also wears red trousers with a strap connecting both her legs jsut below her knees, these don't seem to impead her kicking ability showing a degree of elasticity. On her feet she wears black designer boots that cost over 500,000 jewels from a deisnger clothing store somewhere in Crocus. Personality Sakura is known for her seductive nature but she also hides a deadly temper. This comes from the trauma she suffered as a young girl working as a slave for the worst kind of people. She was constantly abused leading her to hate almost anyone who seeks to enslave people. The only person she's found comfort in is Dark storm who she quickly fell in love with after she was saved by him during an escape attempted from a lecerous slave owner, despite this she is very loving and kidna towards child slaves and when not working on Daimon's plans she will find slavers and slave owners to free their slaves and attempt to cripple the slave business that corrupts Earth-Land. After joining the Twilight Phoenix Guild she has remained relativly the same but isn't as obessed with being free as she's learnt freedom is a matter of perspective more than life style. She understood this after being told. "We are all slaves to the cycle of life and death, some may die at the very start of life while others go through many hardships and trials." After hearing these words she gave up her mission to be free from all control and only focused on freeing mistreated salves and workers. She also became great friends with Ellena and Alice mainly due to their naturally seductive natures and attitude towards her. History Sakura was born a slave she had no clue who her father was beleived to be a former owner of her mother who died when she was 6. Ever since then she has been a slave working for arrogant land owners and nobles she spent years doing the worst job they could think of and was constantly abused by her owners and their staff. When she was 18 she was arrested for lashing out and nearly killing the noble who owned her and 5 of his personal guard. The strange thing was she used fire magic to do so even when she had no evidence of learning magic as a child. While in prison she was met by her "Lawyer" and his bodyguard. This lawyer wans't one though he wasDaimon Hydrech a powerful and psychotic dark mage with dreams of rivalling Zeref in terms of power and dominance of humanity. The bodyguard was Dark Storm the clone of Markus Hotaru a powerful mage from Mochian Island, Dark was jsut as powerful and infinatly more brutal. After they talked Daimon ordered Dark to break Sakura out of prison and he did so after killing every police officer and burning down the building with black flame. She instantly joined Daimon under the lie of freeing everyone from slavery when in reality Daimon wishes to enslave all under his rule. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Above adverage phsyical abilities:' Sakura's physical abilities aren't amazing like Dark's but she can easily do damage to a regular person or mage. However due to her fighting style she doesn't need amazing strength or durability. *'Master Fighter:' Unlike Dark who's style of fighting if based on raw power and animal instinct, Sakura's is based around redirecting force at the perfect moment. She can wait for an opponant to commit to an attack and in that moment counter landing a powerful strike. *'Great Magical Power:' Sakura has considerable magical power and when released appears to be dark and chaotic akin to Dark's. However after joining the TPG it's started to mellow out without loose any of it's density. *'Lightning Magic:' Sakura is an expert in lightning magic able to bombard enemies with enough lightning to make them think they're being attacked by an actual storm. **'Black Lightning:' *'Elemental Martial Arts:' *'Fire Magic:' *'Earth Magic:' *'Illusion Magic:' Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Evil turned good Category:Independent Mage Category:Former slaves